Shotshells containing large size shot, known in the trade as buckshot, are used for hunting various large game animals and are also used for law enforcement purposes. In order for buckshot loaded shotgun shells to be more effective hunting cartridges, it is necessary that the actual buckshot pellets remain as close to one another as possible in a plane perpendicular to the aimed line of fire of the shell.
Buckshot accuracy is commonly measured in terms of a pattern at a specific yardage. The buckshot load being tested is fied at a target fixed perpendicular to the flight path of the pellets and at a predetermined distance. The resulting pattern is measured in terms of the percentage of the pellets which strike the target within a set diameter circle.
A number of techniques have been utilized in the past in an effort to elevate such percentages and shotshells encompassing such techniques are currently commercially available. They include such ideas as a protective plastic collar around the shot charge and granulated light mass pellets disposed between the buckshot pellets. Both of these features seek to reduce the deformation of the buckshot pellets, typically composed of lead or soft lead alloys, by improving their sphericity so as to develop more homologous aerodynamic characteristics between the pellets and thereby provide more uniform flight paths to the target. They do tend to provide a tighter final pattern in the plane perpendicular to the line of fire but nevertheless, there is a need for even tighter patterns to lengthen the hunting range. Hence, the need for the present invention is demonstrated.
My invention is directed to finding a basis for considerably improving the "accuracy" or pattern percentages attainable with buckshot loaded shells. Because by far the bulk of the buckshot loads which are utilized are of the 12-gauge caliber, I have confined my attention principally to that particular gauge although the principles utilized therein should also be applicable to other gauges.
Common buckshot is customarily offered in the U.S.A. in seven standard sizes, which are a function of the diameter measurement, from number 4 buckshot as the smallest through number 000 buckshot being the largest. Nominal diameters in inches are as follows:
No. 4 Buck=0.240 inches, PA1 No. 3 Buck=0.250 inches, PA1 No. 2 Buck=0.270 inches, PA1 No. 1 Buck=0.300 inches, PA1 No. 0 Buck=0.320 inches, PA1 No. 00 Buck=0.330 inches, PA1 No. 000 Buck=0.360 inches. PA1 23/4" 9 pellet load (3 layers of 3 pellets per layer); PA1 23/4" 12 pellet magnum load (4 layers of 3 pellets per layer); and PA1 3" 15 pellet magnum load (5 layers of 3 pellets per layer).
The size of buckshot most commonly utilized by hunters is the 00 size and hence, I have confined by consideration primarily to that size.
Prior to this invention, 00 buckshot within a 12-gauge shotshell were positioned in nested layer fashion with three pellets per layers. Thus, 12-gauge 00 buckshot is commonly offered in three different loadings: